


And then he left

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, Kissing, M/M, Rinniki Nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Niki breaks up with Rinne
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	And then he left

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Posting twice a day? Hot damn I'm on a roll  
> But yeah, I actually wrote this a while ago, but never finished it? I quickly completed it today so yeah :D anyways i cried while writing this, i hate myself sometimes
> 
> And this is quite short one?  
> I also realised how much my quality decreased, after i completed this jrifkjf
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

Niki cleared his throat, voice shaking. He felt extremely nauseous.

„Rinne, we need to talk.”

All he got, was a little hum in response. Rinne looked up at him, a questioning look in his eyes.

He took a deep breath. This was necessary, he told himself. He couldn’t do this any longer.

“I want to break up with you”

Then, silence. No one said a word. The silence was suffocating him.

Still, no one said a word. Niki looked down, having nothing left to say. He couldn’t take back what he said now.

The damage was done.

It was for the better. He tried to convince himself.

Silence. Until quiet sniffling could be heard.

“Why, Niki? Am I that bad?”

Rinne laughed bitterly.

It hurt, it really fucking hurt. Hearing him laugh bitterly, hearing him falling apart.

Suddenly, his vision went blurry. Big tears rolling down his cheeks. He just sat there, watching the man he loved, break apart. Cry, laugh bitterly, tearing himself to shreds, blaming himself for everything.

“I-i… R-rinne-kun I…”

Niki couldn’t find he right words to say. To convince the both of them, that this was in fact the right decision. That Rinne wasn’t in the wrong, even if he was. Niki knew how fucked up Rinne could be. He just had enough. He couldn’t handle it anymore.

Suddenly, he pressed up against the wall. Rinne looking down at him, lifting his chin. Forcing him to look up at him. His face full of confusion, hurt, sadness.

“L-let go of me…!”, he demanded. He couldn’t start regretting this now.

He gulped, as he felt Rinne get closer and closer. Closing in for a kiss. Niki couldn’t fight it off, no matter how hard he tried.

“S-stop, please…”

He sounded pathetic, whimpering like that. Despite Niki’s pleas, he still kissed him. Roughly, forcing his tongue in.

Niki didn’t reciprocate the kiss. The kiss was painful, suffocating. He put his hands on Rinne’s chest and pushed him away.

“I’m sick of your shit, Rinne-kun”

 _I’m sick of seeing you putting yourself down._ Those words left unsaid.

“W-what do you mean, Niki-kyun…?”

_I’m sick of seeing you act tough._

“I’m just sick of it. The way you handle everyone. I gave you a chance to change, and well you didn’t take it.”

“Hm, so I guess I fucked it up, eh? Well I always do, so that’s nothin’ new.”

A bitter laugh, a choked down sob.

_I’m sick of seeing you fall apart like that._

Niki couldn’t deny that in fact, yes Rinne did fuck it up. He couldn’t handle seeing the other cry.

Cry over his words. He had hurt him. But well Rinne had hurt him as well. Trampled all over him.

Niki felt used. Despite all that, he still felt sorry for the man in front of him.

“Don’t call me Niki-kyun. I’m not your Niki-kyun anymore.”, he choked out. Openly sobbing now, his chest constricting painfully. He no longer was able to look the other in the eye. Staring at the floor, he fell into a trance. Trying to distract himself from everything. Not wanting to think about the other man any longer.

The warmth Rinne gave him.

The comfort.

The feeling of his skin.

Everything.

He could no longer call it his.

Without another word, Rinne left. He was gone now. But his scent and his presence still lingered.

The door slammed shut, and Niki cried, cried, cried.

Until he had no tears left to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's it  
> As said, it is super short (i actually wanted to make it longer, but i couldn't be bothered, i'm sorry <3)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Love, Leo~


End file.
